Black and Grey Roses
by Roxius
Summary: I don't know where I got that title name. This is a shoujo ai fic. The pairing is Gwen X Charmcaster. Takes place after the 'Tough Luck' episode. Ben and Gwen are at least 15 in this fic. ENDED INDEFINITELY.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

Notice: Takes place after the episode 'Tough Luck'.

It was five days after the incident with the Charmcaster and Hex when Ben decided to ask Gwen a personal question. "Hey, Gwen. I need to ask you something…" Gwen looked up from her computer and said, "What's up?"

Ben grinned and said, "Did you fall for Charmcaster's act because you liked her?" Gwen's eyes almost popped out of her head. "YOU SICKO! I DON'T LIKE HER!" Gwen shouted. "Can you two keep it down?" Grandpa Max asked from the driver's seat.

Gwen glared and muttered, "I am not gay…" Ben snickered and whispered, "Then why did you stare longingly into her eyes?" "SHUT UP, YOU ASS!" screamed Gwen before she punched Ben in the head. Ben fell over and groaned in pain.

Later…

After eating lunch, Gwen quickly ran into the bathroom. After making sure that Ben was watching, Gwen unzipped her pants and began to masturbate. She blushed as she thought of Charmcaster and her sexy body. She couldn't admit to Ben that she really did like Charmcaster, so she had to hide it.

Once she was done, Gwen zipped her pants back up and left the bathroom. Suddenly, Ben ran up to her with her cell phone and said, "Look! You have Charmcaster's phone number!" Gwen screamed and kicked Ben hard in the nuts. "SHE'S NOT ALL THAT BAD, OKAY?" Gwen shouted as she quickly ran to her room.

Ben pulled himself up and thought, 'What the hell is her deal? Something is up…and Grey Matter's gonna find out what it is?' Ben switched his Omnitrix to "Grey Matter" and pressed the button, transforming him into a tiny grey alien. "All right! Now to find out what Gwen's up to!" Ben said as he ran to his cousin's room.

Ben squeezed through the bottom of the door and saw something he never expected. Gwen was drawing pictures of her making out with Charmcaster and masturbating at the same time (somehow)! Ben crawled out of the room and decided to drown his shock with a nice cold beer.

When Grandpa Max walked back into the RV, he saw Ben drinking his beer and cried, "I WAS SAVING THAT FOR TUESDAY!" Ben just shrugged and continued to drink. "What are you so down about anyway?" Max asked. Ben put the beer down and whispered something into Max's ear. "OH MY F'ING GOD!" "THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYIN', DAWG!"

Max and Ben kicked open Gwen's door to talk to her, but they saw that she was gone. All that was left was a letter and a broken window. Ben picked it up and read it aloud. "Dear Ben and Grandpa, I can't do this anymore. I can't lie to you. The truth is, I am a lesbian. I'm in love with Charmcaster, and I know she loves me, too. I'm sorry to leave you, but I want to be with the one I love. Please forgive me. Love, Gwen…"

Ben dropped the letter and stared at the broken glass window. "I can't believe it…she's gone…"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she walked along the cold, dusty road. Here she was, walking alone in the dead of night without even have bothered to gather the right supplies or even plan a map. 'I let my emotions get the better of me...' Gwen thought, furious with herself.

Her legs giving in, Gwen collapsed to her knees. Sighing, she stared up at the beautiful starry sky and thoughts of Charmcaster immediately flowed into her mind. A deep crimson red flushed Gwen's cheeks as she pictured her beautiful crush posing while completely nude.

"Oh, Charmcaster..." Gwen quietly moaned, her mind lost in a state of ecstasy. That was why she failed to notice a certain flame-powered hero flying in the skies above her. However, Gwen soon noticed this and snapped out of her daydream.

Quickly hiding within the cover of darkness, Gwen thought, 'Dammit! Why did Ben and Grandpa have to look for me? I told them to leave me alone!' Once Heatblast was out of sight, Gwen continued down the road as fast as she could...

* * *

"Hey...hey, you...old hair...get up..." 

A teenaged girl in a prisoner's uniform opened one eye and saw a hideous fatass of a woman glaring down at her. "What did you call me...?" hissed the girl, her pure-silver eyes pulsating.

The ugly woman lifted the girl off of her bed and shouted, "LISTEN TO ME, YOU WEIRD WHITE-HAIRED FREAK! THIS IS MY BED AND MY BED ONLY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" The girl, in response, wrapped her long thin fingers around the woman's fat neck.

"Don't ever touch me...only SHE can touch me..." hissed the girl. For a moment, her eyes seemed to have gone from a dull shade of silver to a deep crimson. The fat woman tried to speak, but her windpipe was all but crushed at this point.

Suddenly, before any real damage could have been done, a security guard grabbed the white-haired girl by the arm and pulled her away. Slowly, the fat woman collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? SHE MUST DIE!" screamed the girl as she tried to break out of the security guard's grip. Unfortunately, the guard happened to be an ex-circus freak and strong man known as Thumbskull, so the girl had little chance of breaking free.

After a while, Thumbskull let go and went back to his assigned post. Letting out a sigh, the white-haired girl laid back in bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'I wonder...how she's doing...'

The girl slowly drifted off to sleep, her dreams filled with an orange-haired beauty...

* * *

"I...I can't walk anymore..." 

Gwen's entire body ached. She couldn't even feel her legs, arms, hand or any other part of her. Plus, she was tired after walking for the entire night. Just as she was about to give up, she spotted a small shack on the side of the road.

'What luck!' Gwen thought as she walked over to the small abandoned building. After making sure it was empty, Gwen went inside and set up a blanket to sleep on.

As sleep soon took over, A single thought passed through Gwen's mind.

'Charmcaster...'


End file.
